


Sweet dreams

by FridaRush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaRush/pseuds/FridaRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre grandi menti, Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty e Irene Adler tra frustini, manette e pantaloni di pelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa è la seconda fanfiction che pubblico qui e spero solo che sia di vostro gradimento!   
> Detto ciò, che la sheriarty sia con voi e buona lettura ^^

La schiena nuda di Jim sbattè forte contro la parete della stanza quando Sherlock gli si lanciò letteralmente contro per sovrastarlo, bloccargli un polso al lato della testa e baciarlo con impeto e violenza. Il criminale era a torso nudo, vestito solo con dei pantaloni di pelle con cintura borchiata e degli anfibi neri uguali a quelli che indossava l’uomo che lo stava baciando che, al contrario, era completamente nudo e le uniche cose che indossava erano le suddette scarpe e dei guanti di pelle nera con le dita tagliate.  
Sherlock cominciò ad accarezzare con foga il cavallo dei pantaloni di Jim che gemette forte arpionandosi con la mano libera alla spalla del compagno. Il detective lo costrinse a separare le labbra per insinuarsi con la lingua nella sua bocca accarezzando il palato e scontrandosi con quella dell’altro. Un bacio appassionato, carico di desiderio di possesso.  
Il ricciolo slacciò la cintura borchiata dei pantaloni di Moriarty e, senza nemmeno abbassarli, tirò fuori il membro duro e umido per massaggiarlo con potenza mentre continuava a tenergli il polso sopra la testa e a baciarlo. La sua mano si muoveva ad un ritmo frenetico su di lui, sopra e sotto, sopra e sotto, facendolo ringhiare e graffiare la spalla. Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato Sherlock non perse tempo e si inginocchiò davanti a lui per prenderlo in bocca senza preavviso e l’altro gridò per il piacere e la sorpresa. Egli muoveva il capo aggraziato circondando la sua generosa lunghezza con la bocca, accarezzandolo con la lingua, per poi smettere e massaggiarlo con la mano. Avvicinò le labbra alla punta e la stuzzicò con la lingua godendo dei respiri profondi del criminale.  
-Oh sì, quanto sei sexy- sussurrò questi, poi gli afferrò i capelli e, senza preoccuparsi di non fargli male, invertì le posizioni schiacciando Sherlock contro la parete quando era ancora inginocchiato e lo tirò su baciandolo con foga. Gli morse il labbro superiore, quello che aveva una forma così particolare da farlo impazzire, ferendolo e succhiando via il goccio di sangue sgorgato dal piccolo taglio. La sola idea di stare per possedere l’unico uomo con una mente pari alla sua gli faceva girare la testa; glielo disse sussurrandogli le parole all’orecchio e l’altro rise.  
Jim lo sollevò di peso facendogli poggiare le lunghe gambe sui fianchi e reggendolo per i glutei. Lo prese in questa posizione, la schiena del detective che premeva contro la parete e le sue mani ad afferrare e graffiare le sue spalle. Cominciò a muoversi, spinte lente, secche, profonde finalizzate a fare male e a provocare brividi di piacere allo stesso tempo. Sherlock gemeva forte ad ognuna di queste ed inarcò la schiena offrendogli il petto bianco e glabro, su cui risaltavano i capezzoli scuri e turgidi che Jim prese in bocca avidamente, succhiandoli, leccandoli, mordendoli.  
Il detective lo baciò di nuovo mordendogli le labbra facendogli capire che quella notte sarebbe stato solo suo, gli afferrò i capelli per attirarlo a sé e leccargli il collo, cosa che fu molto gradita visti i sospiri dell’altro. Jim gli separava i glutei invitandolo ad aprire le gambe il più possibile per avere maggiore accesso mentre continuava a spingere ad un ritmo frenetico che faceva sbattere il bacino del compagno contro la parete.  
Sherlock lo fece fermare e, poggiati i piedi a terra, lo inchiodò di nuovo al muro mordendogli l’orecchio, strusciando il viso sulla sua guancia coperta da una ispida e corta barbetta che gli provocava un piacevole solletico. Jim catturò di nuovo le sue labbra e l’altro non udì il rumore provenire da dietro di lui. Il criminale si separò da lui e ghignò. Sherlock lo guardò interrogativo.  
-C’è una sorpresa per te, Verginello- annunciò ammiccando da dietro alla sua spalla. L’altro girò la testa e sorrise emettendo un sorpreso e piacevole ‘’Oh!’’.  
Quello che vide lo lasciò letteralmente senza parole: Irene era uscita con eleganza dall’armadio dietro di loro e stava avanzando lentamente. Indossava un corsetto di pelle nera che la copriva fin sotto i piccoli seni, reggicalze, calze a rete, scarpe con tacco a spillo nere e rosse e teneva in mano un lungo ed invitante frustino. Sorrideva, Irene, e osservò il ricciolo andare verso di lei dopo aver baciato nuovamente il criminale.  
Le prese la mano e la baciò come un vero cavaliere sussurrando ‘’la donna’’ e lei ribattè ‘’la sola donna’’. La Adler aggredì le labbra del detective, arrossate dai baci dell’altro, e lui la scortò sul letto dove la fece stendere con delicatezza. Le baciò piano il collo soffermandosi sulla giugulare mentre la accarezzava e stuzzicava in mezzo alle gambe aperte. Poi scese con la testa e cominciò a leccare la sua femminilità, usando la lingua e i denti per provocarle un piacere immenso e introducendo due dita nel suo corpo aggraziato.  
Jim intanto aveva tirato fuori dall’armadio  due paia di manette bordate di soffice pelliccia rosa e si diresse verso il letto dove i suoi compagni stavano continuando a divertirsi. Baciò la dominatrice sulle labbra e lei ricambiò le attenzioni rispondendo al bacio appassionatamente.  
Ella fece alzare Sherlock e lo fece stendere sul comodo materasso mentre Jim lo ammanettava alla tastiera del letto. Il gioco si stava facendo sempre più interessante ed estremo e stava piacendo molto ai partecipanti.  
Moriarty e Irene ammanettarono Sherlock alla tastiera del letto rendendolo assolutamente immobile e alla loro completa mercè.  
La donna si alzò sul materasso posando i piedi ai lati della vita del detective e, impugnato il frustino, lo fece schioccare sul suo petto. Sherlock gemette quando lei continuò a frustarlo sul viso, sul petto, sull’addome per poi percorrere dolcemente con lo strumento il capo fino al basso ventre schiaffeggiando piano il suo membro duro facendolo gridare.  
Lei rise di gusto e Jim baciò la sua bocca portandosi via un po’ di rossetto.  
Irene abbandonò il frustino e si mise a cavalcioni su Sherlock facendo in modo che potesse penetrarla e, mentre le sembrava di non arrivare mai in fondo, cominciò a muoversi sempre più velocemente su di lui gemendo e sospirando. Jim si alzò e prese a stuzzicare i seni della donna mentre questa ancora si muoveva sul ventre del detective facendogli girare la testa.  
Irene venne diverse volte e, quando sentì di non poterne più, cedette il posto al criminale che si stese su Sherlock prendendolo senza preavviso mentre gli mordeva il collo. Dopo un tempo interminabile riempito con spinte profonde e veloci Sherlock venne sporcando la pancia del compagno con un grido strozzato gettando indietro la testa. Jim uscì senza delicatezza e Irene lo colse di sorpresa prendendoglielo in bocca e muovendo la testa avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, fino a quando egli non urlò venendole in bocca.  
   
Jim Moriarty si svegliò di soprassalto e, con un ghigno, si ritrovò a pensare di aver fatto il miglior sogno erotico della sua esistenza.  
 


End file.
